finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Jonathan Groves
Jonathan Groves is a character in The Final Destination and a survivor of the McKinley Speedway accident. He is a modern day cowboy. He was the sixth survivor of the McKinley Speedway crash to die. Biography Jonathan was resided in McKinley, Pennsylvania and he was a modern day cowboy. He was shown to be more calm and a bit responsible. He attended the McKinley Speedway to watch a race. ''The Final Destination'' Jonathan attends a race at McKinley Speedway, where he sits in front Nick O'Bannon and his friends Lori Milligan, Janet Cunnigham and Hunt Wynorski. After Nick, his friends and several others leave (due to Nick making a scene after having a vision of a crash) Jonathan is caught in the disaster. In Nick's vision, Jonathan, realizing his height and hat were blocking Lori's view of the race, offered to move to another seat, which led to his death. Since Jonathan never needed to move due to Lori leaving, he was only injured when the car crash actually occurred. Dug out of the rubble and taken to a hospital, Jonathan is listed as a John Doe, until his family manages to get in touch with him. 'Death' In the hospital, one of the orderlies left a tub running on the floor above Jonathan's and it slowly began to overflow and spill water all over the floor. The roof of Jonathan's floor began to leak water and a wounded Jonathan tried to call for help. Some of the water got on the help button and rendered it useless. Jonathan painfully got out of bed and slid his way across the floor as the room began to fill up with water. Suddenly, Nick and George showed up in an attempt to rescue Jonathan. Just as they were about to, the tub on the floor above him fell through the roof and right on top of Jonathan, crushing him to death. Signs/Clues * In Nick's premonition at the speedway, Jonathan was killed when a burning car flew through the air and knocked him into a pillar. * While packing for a trip to Amsterdam, Nick accidentally knocks a book on the floor. The book opens to a page which has a picture of a hand sticking out of a body of water. * The aforementioned image causes Nick to a have a vision of a death involving a tub of water, faucets, a soaked ceiling and blood splattering on a wall. * The war veteran, Mr. Suby, who was going through physical therapy on the floor above Jonathan, has the same surname as the detective Kimberly Corman talked to about the pile up on Route 23 in Final Destination 2. * In Nick's premonition a message appears on the ceiling that reads, "IT'S HERE." However this message appears in premonition throughout the movie. Appearances *''The Final Destination'' (portrayed by Jackson Walker) Trivia * Jonathan's death is in the same fashion as Rinoka's from the novel Final Destination: End of the Line. * Jonathan dies out of order; he was supposed to die before Hunt and Janet. However this may be because he "moved seats" and if he hadn't survived the speedway the second time around his death would have placed him after their deaths, the same thing happened in the first movie - Alex was supposed to die before Clear. * He by far the only survivor in all the films to be severely injured in the opening disaster and was thought to be one of casualties. But later revealed safe before dying a bit later. He is also one of two survivors who were seriously wounded before their turn to die - the second one is Eugene Dix. * He is the only survivor in all movies who stayed at the place of catastrophy despite of hearing the warning of the visionary. All other survivors left the place of the disaster voluntarily, were forcefully kicked off or their access to the place was blocked (Route 23 survivors). *In the script of The Final Destination, he is described as: JONATHAN GROVES, there is a scene where his mother visits him in hospital, and leaves shortly before he dies. *Jonathan's death is often criticized by both fans and haters of The Final Destination due to share unrealism in the way it unfolds (even with the whole "Death is causing it" explanation, there is only so much unrealism that can be used). The parts most people seem to have problems with is the orderly forgetting to turn the water off, and the fact that the water didn't drain away when it should have done. Also the ceiling is so weak that if the tub is overfilled it will fall through the floor. Brilliant. In the script, the death is more realistic (by Final Destination ''standards, that is) - the orderly '''does' turn the water off, but when he slams the door, an IV stand falls on the faucet and switches it back on, and later on Suby throws a towel at the faucet, to try and turn it off, but misses, and the towel lands on the floor, blocking the drains, causing the flood to get worse. *It was believed by some that Jonathan would be electrocuted due to the audition scripts that circulated only partly including his death. *He is one of three survivors who die in the hospital. The others are Clear Rivers and Eugene Dix. *His way of death is similar to the deaths of Tim Carpenter and Nathan Sears, they are all crushed by a heavy subject. *His death won the Dull Machete award in Dead Meat's The Final Destination Killcount. Grove, Jonathan Grove, Jonathan Grove, Jonathan Grove, Jonathan Grove, Jonathan Grove, Jonathan Category:McKinley Speedway Victims Category:Survivors Category:McKinley Speedway Survivors Category:Death's Victims Category:Sixth Survivor to Die Category:Snapped Category:Puffed up